Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to excite the atoms within an object, possibly enough energy to ignite the object. A pyrokinetic is a person capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. They have been seen being able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. Aspects *'Blazing Bolts:' The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (They could be able to blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). *'Burning:' The ability to burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, and incinerate virtually any being or object by touch. *'Fire Absorption:' The character can absorb any amount of flame into his/her body harmlessly. *'Fire Breath:' A character can project his/her fire from his/her mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, like a dragon. *'Fire Extinguishing:' The character can extinguish any fire in his vicinity mentally. *'Fire Projectiles:' The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. *'Fiery Projections:' The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. *'Firestorm:' The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. *'Flight:' A character's body and plasma could possess a high hydrogen content, and could be surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atomic hydrogen atoms. This hot cloud could provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him/her to float. With mental stimulation of his/her flame, he/she could provide enough lift to carry an undetermined amount of weight that could be greater than one could normally carry. By forming a jet from his/her feet, directed behind him/her, one could achieve supersonic speeds of up to at least 300 miles per hour. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to telekinetically control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones one did not manufacture, and utilize them in any way imaginable. One could possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. He/she could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. He/she could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever he/she desires. *'Spontaneous Combustion:' The ability to spontaneously combust and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. *'Welding and Fusing:' One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He/she can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground. Notable Pyrokineticists For a full list of characters who can control fire, see [[:Category:Pyrokineticists|'here']]. * White Phoenix of the Crown * Wiccan * Phoenix Force * Human Torch * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Dormammu * Jubilee * Crystal * Selene * Inferno * Onslaught * Clea * Human Torch (Android) * Hellfire * Gaea * Mister M * Hellstorm * Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) * Stepford Cuckoos * Mantis * Sunfire * Doctor Voodoo * Typhoid Mary * Magma * Doctor Cronos * Firestar ---- Category:Powers